Siempre amigos ¿sólo eso?
by Alisse
Summary: ¿Podrán los recuerdos hacer que Shun se de cuenta de sus sentimientos?, ¿es necesario sólo eso?


Siempre amigos.¿Sólo eso?  
  
El muchacho miró el lugar al bajar del barco en que había llegado junto con otros niños. Todos parecían sentir lo mismo, que no era un lugar muy agradable para estar. Un hombre se acercó al grupo, era rubio y vestía una armadura. Shun lo miró con admiración  
  
-Bien, muchachos, ustedes son los que vienen para ganar la Armadura Andrómeda. Yo seré su maestro, mi nombre es Albiore. Ahora síganme, les mostraré donde dormirán  
  
Los muchachos siguieron a su maestro mirando curiosos el lugar. Shun estaba apartado de ellos, un poco asustado, también. Llegaron y vio un conjunto de cabañas  
  
-Aquí dormirán- les dijo Albiore -En la isla también hay amazonas, tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar con ellas, sólo durante el entrenamiento podrán verlas. Bien, hoy tienen libre, mañana comenzará el entrenamiento, descansen ahora.  
  
El maestro se fue, dejando a los muchachos solos  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- escuchó Shun que le decían. Vio a un niño de cabello rosa (creo.) y a otro de cabello azul  
  
-Shun- respondió  
  
-Yo soy Reda, y él Spica. Mucho gusto- Shun sonrió correspondiendo al saludo, al parecer, no le costaría mucho tener conocidos -¿De dónde eres?  
  
-De Japón.  
  
Conversaron durante mucho rato los tres, ya había anochecido cuando decidieron ir a dormirse, Shun con una sonrisa  
  
"Te juro, Ikki, que no saldré de aquí sin la armadura de Andrómeda, tal y como te lo prometí." pensaba mientras se quedaba dormido.  
  
Shun, Reda y Spica caminaban por la isla, llevaban cerca de dos semanas y a penas les quedaba tiempo libre para hacerlo. Los tres hablaban sobre sus proyectos si llegaban a ganar la armadura que tanto deseaban  
  
-¿Y tu hermano se fue a la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte?- le preguntó Reda a Shun, éste asintió  
  
-Vaya, incluso el nombre suena feo- dijo Spica. Cerca de ellos escucharon una risa, una risa de niña. Los tres se miraron y decidieron acercarse. Vieron a don niñas  
  
-¡No te rías, Tamara!, la gente no se debe reír de los sueños de los demás- le decía la niña rubia a la castaña (ambas con máscaras)  
  
-Lo siento, June, pero nunca imaginé que querías ser gimnasta  
  
-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- replicó la niña ofendida  
  
-Nada, nada. ¿Has visto a los que llegaron?  
  
-No, es decir, de lejos. Ya sabes que el maestro es estricto en ese sentido, no quiero que me vuelva a castigar por cualquier cosa  
  
-¿Cualquier cosa?, lo que hiciste no fue cualquier cosa. Pusiste un bicho en la cama de Tyare y de Celina  
  
-Tuve especial cuidado de que no fuera venenoso. Además, no alcanzó a pasar nada, ni siquiera se alcanzaron a acostar.  
  
-June, esas cosas no se hacen- dijo la niña bastante divertida. Los muchachos se miraron un poco sorprendidos.  
  
-Ellas son las que me rechazan, no entiendo porqué, nunca les hice algo para que me odiaran  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Volvamos?, de seguro el maestro anda como loco buscándonos  
  
-Bien.- de pronto la muchacha los miró y los vio, a pesar de que los chicos intentaron esconderse lo más rápido que pudieron. Se acercó a ellos  
  
-¿Quiénes son?- les preguntó mirándolos curiosa -¿Son los que vienen por la armadura de Andrómeda?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ah, ¿y qué hacen en el lado de las amazonas?  
  
-Dábamos una vuelta- respondió Spica -Y que yo sepa, aún no llegamos a la división  
  
-¿Cómo se llaman?- les preguntó June  
  
-Yo soy Spica, él es Reda, y él es Shun  
  
-Oh, ya veo. Muy bien, nos veremos, espero- la muchacha comenzó a alejarse corriendo  
  
-¡Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Shun  
  
-Juneth. y ella es Tamara  
  
En los entrenamientos posteriores, los muchachos intentaban buscar a las niñas, al menos para verlas de lejos. Un día la vieron entrenar con una niña de cabello negro, algo más alta que ella, se acercaron disimuladamente, y se pusieron al lado de Albiore  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó su maestro, mirándolos  
  
-Eh.  
  
-Andamos. dando una vuelta.- mintió Shun  
  
-¿Terminaron lo que les dije?  
  
-Sí. ¿Nos podemos quedar?  
  
-. Bien, pero no quiero que hablen  
  
-Sí.  
  
Se dedicaron a ver el entrenamiento. Al parecer llevaban mucho rato luchando, porque ambas estaban muy agitadas, Juneth atacó y lanzó golpes a su adversaria, ésta a penas podía esquivarlos todos  
  
-¡Ya verás, bruja!- una niña atacó a June por la espalda y ésta de suerte se corrió. La niña se unió a la otra  
  
-Tamara, ¿quieres venir a ayudarme?- dijo June a su amiga, retrocediendo un paso. Tamara estaba en el suelo  
  
-No puedo.- dijo  
  
June miró al maestro, pidiendo por favor (en su pensamiento, claro), que detuviera ahí el entrenamiento. Esas niñas odiaban a June, y de seguro que la lastimarían. El maestro no dio señales de querer detener el asunto. June respiró hondo y se puso en guardia.  
  
-Ahora veremos cómo sale.- murmuró June. Shun miró al maestro nervioso, ¿dejaría que la lucha fuera desigual?  
  
-¡AH!- las niñas atacaron a June, y ésta las esperó. Comenzaron a lanzarles golpes, y los detenía todos con algo de esfuerzo. El maestro sonrió complacido. Shun ahí comprendió, era una prueba para June  
  
La muchacha se defendió y logró darles algunos golpes, pero recibió una patada de llena en el estómago que la dejó en el suelo durante unos momentos  
  
-Hoy hasta aquí- dijo el maestro  
  
-¡Ganamos!- dijeron las niñas  
  
-Yo no lo creo- dijo Reda sonriendo  
  
-Yo creo lo mismo que él- apoyó Shun -Creo que la ganadora fue Juneth, porque ella supo defenderse de ustedes dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-¿Y ustedes quiénes son para meterse?- les dijo la de cabello negro  
  
-Déjalos, Tyare, ellos piensan lo que quieran- le dijo June, que ya estaba de pie  
  
-Tú no me hables- Tyare y Celina se fueron  
  
-Muy bien hecho, June, has mejorado mucho  
  
-Gracias, maestro  
  
******  
  
-¿Sabes porqué no me gusta recordar?  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Casi siempre son cosas malas.  
  
-No digas eso. el conocernos no fue malo  
  
-Eso no. pero lo que siguió sí. ¿Recuerdas que nos juntábamos a escondidas a conversar, durante la noche?  
  
-Claro, cómo no hacerlo. lo pasábamos muy bien, ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí, era lo mejor del día  
  
*******  
  
-Hola, Juneth  
  
-¡Quítate!- los muchachos se miraron extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Spica -¿Por qué nos tratas así, Juneth?  
  
-Claro, ¿cierto?, ahora soy Juneth, pero antes que cosa, ¿bruja, ogro?. Si me van a hablar con cinismo prefiero que se ahorren el rato. Y déjenme sola  
  
-¿Quién te contó?- le preguntó Reda  
  
-¿Qué importa?, ¿acaso es mentira?  
  
Los chicos se miraron. Era verdad, al menos Reda y Spica trataban así a Juneth cuando no estaba presente. y con un poco de razón, la chica a veces se pasaba de antipática y desagradable. Se había ganado esos títulos ella misma y con un poco de ayuda de Tyare y Celina, que disfrutaban mucho de la situación  
  
La chica no necesitó respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se fue  
  
-¿Quién le habrá contado?- se preguntó Reda  
  
-¿Y qué importa?- dijo Shun -Así la tratábamos, es verdad.  
  
-Se lo merece, últimamente está muy enojona, cualquier cosa y explota y te hecha la bronca. Además, nunca nos ha dado confianza, siempre nos mantiene al margen. eso me molesta un poco  
  
-Quizás algo le pasa.  
  
-Qué importa, Shun. Vamos, tenemos entrenamiento  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a entrenar y les salió muy bien. Al rato, cuando ya habían terminado todo, el maestro Albiore se acercó a ellos  
  
-¿Han visto a Juneth?- les preguntó, los chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shun  
  
-No llegó al entrenamiento, y ayer tampoco. Hablé con ella y me prometió que no volvería a ocurrir. bueno, ya terminaron, pueden irse  
  
Shun miró a Reda y Spica, que se encogieron de hombros  
  
-No me interesa en lo más mínimo.- dijo Spica. Shun suspiró, y salió corriendo  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Iré a buscarla  
  
Shun caminó y caminó, recorrió casi toda la isla y nada, no había ni rastro de Juneth. Oscurecía, y le estaba dando hambre. Dio unos pasos y cuando estaba decidiendo que volvería a su cabaña, escuchó una voz, era la suya  
  
-¡Te odio, te odio!- escuchó, se asomó, y vio que le hablaba a la máscara -Me odio.  
  
Shun estaba a punto de salir, pero antes llegó el maestro Albiore, se quedó en el lugar.  
  
-June.- le chica se puso de pie asustada, entonces Shun le vio su rostro. Era muy bonita, para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba llorando  
  
-Maestro- dijo ella bajando la mirada  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el maestro sentándose a su lado. June no respondió -Vamos, June, sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
  
-Claro que lo sé.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Resulta que.  
  
-Te he notado sola  
  
-Lo estoy.  
  
-¿Y Tamara?  
  
-Tamara nunca fue mi amiga, lástima que me vine a dar cuenta tarde.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- la chica se encogió de hombros -June.  
  
-Ella se alejó de mí, yo no le di motivo. Al parecer soy demasiado aburrida para su gusto. parece que de verdad soy un ogro  
  
-¿Un ogro?, ¿quién te dijo que eras un ogro?  
  
-Todos lo dicen a mis espaldas, hasta Tamara. Todo lo empezaron Tyare y Celina  
  
-Ah, ellas. ¿Cómo te afecta lo que ellas te digan?  
  
-Si no son ellas, es lo que los demás me dicen. No se dan la molestia de conocerme, sólo juzgan por lo que ven detrás de esa máscara  
  
-Eso es lo que tú dejas ver detrás de esa máscara. June, todo esto lo has hecho tú sola  
  
-No, maestro. Porque cuando creía que Tamara era mi amiga, todo andaba bien; conocí a los chicos y no necesitaba más. Pero me di cuenta que ella nunca me consideró amiga, me trataba muy mal con Tyare y Celina, la escuché. les decía cosas que yo le había contado, cosas que son sagradas para mí, y se reía con ellas  
  
-¿Fue la vez que.  
  
-La vez. la vez que las golpeé. Se que eso no es a mi favor, pero si son buenos conmigo yo lo soy con ellos. Lo mismo que con los chicos, yo era amiga de ellos, pero también hablaban de mi a mis espaldas. ¡Si se creen tan valientes porqué no lo dicen a la cara!  
  
-Ese no es el punto, June, el punto es que tú te has construido un muro, en el que ninguno de los muchachos ha logrado pasar. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?, dime, ¿por qué no dejas que todos vean quién eres?  
  
-Todas las personas que he querido me dejan sola, no quiero que me pase otra vez. Mi mamá, mi hermana, Tamara.  
  
-Son cosas que pasan, no puedes cerrarte al mundo por miedo.  
  
-Claro que puedo.  
  
-Y siempre terminarás así, llorando  
  
-Nadie es capa de ver más allá de una máscara, nadie se toma la molestia; prefieren verme sola a pensar que de verdad las cosas me afectan, les sale más fácil ser así, son más felices pensando sólo en sí mismos  
  
-¿Y cómo eres tú con ellos?  
  
-Aunque no me crea, trato de acercarme, pero parece que doy miedo, a los cinco minutos salen corriendo. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- ante la pregunta de June, el maestro rió  
  
-Claro que no, tu cara es muy bonita  
  
-Entonces es la máscara.  
  
-Tampoco es la máscara, es tu forma de ser. Si alguien de verdad quiere hacerse amigo tuyo, tendrá que pasar la prueba de los cinco minutos  
  
-¿Existe alguien dispuesto a eso?  
  
-Si yo pude, no veo porqué otra persona no lo intentará  
  
-Es distinto. usted es mi maestro  
  
-Es lo mismo, porque si tú hubieras querido, prácticamente me ignorarías, como lo haces con todos los demás  
  
-Gracias, maestro.  
  
-Y con respecto a Tyare, Celina y Tamara. creo que lo único que tienen es envidia, tú eres mucho mejor que ellas, lo serás también en el futuro. No les hagas caso a lo que te dicen, siempre intentarán herirte  
  
-Bien, muchas gracias  
  
-Ve a dormir, y mañana quiero verte en el entrenamiento  
  
-Estaré ahí sin falta, maestro- June su puso la máscara y se fue del lugar, extrañamente, el maestro no se movió del lugar. Shun comenzó a pararse lentamente  
  
-¿Escuchaste todo, Shun?- se quedó paralizado, se acercó temeroso a su maestro  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas?  
  
-Que al menos yo me equivoqué con ella.  
  
-Bien, de algo sirvió que escucharas. Ve a tu cabaña  
  
-Buenas noches, maestro- Shun comenzaba a alejarse, pero fue detenido nuevamente  
  
-¿Le viste el rostro a June?  
  
-Sí. maestro, fue sin querer, yo la estaba buscando porque me tenía preocupado de verdad.  
  
-Eso no importa mucho ahora. Shun, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a una amazona si un hombre llega a ver su rostro?  
  
-No  
  
-Ella tiene que matar o amar a ese hombre.- Shun abrió los ojos -Te rogaría que no le dijeras a Juneth, ya viste que no anda con ganas de amar a alguien y no quiero perder a un aprendiz  
  
-¿Maestro, June sería capaz.?  
  
-Piensa que así le enseñaron, es una regla importante para una amazona cubrir su rostro a los hombres. Ve a dormir, Shun, ya es tarde  
  
-Hasta mañana, maestro  
  
Al día siguiente, June estaba sentada sola esperando, miraba fijamente a Tyare, Tamara y Celina. Shun la miró unos momentos y se acercó a ella.  
  
-Hola- le dijo en tono amigable, ella lo miró  
  
-Hola Shun  
  
-¿Cómo te has sentido?, ayer no viniste al entrenamiento  
  
-Bien, gracias  
  
-Qué bueno.- ambos guardaron silencio, mirando a lados distintos. Shun no sabía de qué hablar con ella, pero quería acercarse  
  
*******  
  
-¿Te costó mucho entablar una conversación decente conmigo?  
  
-.Algo, en un comienzo. Pero luego era fluido, ¿a ti te ocurría lo mismo?  
  
-Sí. no puedo creer que tú estuvieras escuchando lo que hablamos con el maestro  
  
-Te andaba buscando, para hablar contigo. En todo caso, sirvió, porque así me di cuenta de que tenías corazón  
  
-Ja, ja  
  
-No, en verdad, June, me sirvió, porque comprendí que tú también estabas sola. Y entre solitarios nos comprendemos- la chica rió un poco con el comentario de su amigo  
  
********  
  
-¿Sabes lo que de verdad me gustaría, Shun?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-La nieve, ver la nieve. Jugar con ella  
  
-¿Nunca la has visto?  
  
-No. Y qué harás después de conseguir la armadura?  
  
-Volveré a Japón, para reencontrarme con mi hermano- respondió Shun. La noche estaba fría  
  
-¿Volverás?- repitió June -¿Cómo es tener un hermano?  
  
-Yo creo que si es menor, se convierte en un cacho. Pero yo creía que tú tuviste uno  
  
-Si tuve, pero era pequeña y casi ni me acuerdo cómo era  
  
-Ya veo. ¿y qué harás tú después de conseguir la armadura?  
  
-No lo sé, creo que me quedaré aquí, no tengo otro lugar. ¡Ya sé!, iré de vacaciones a un lugar que tenga nieve, aunque después tendré que volver  
  
-¿Y por qué no vas a Japón?  
  
-¿A Japón?, ¿y qué monos voy a ir a pintar a Japón?  
  
-Puedes ir por mí, recuerda que prometimos seguir en contacto  
  
-Claro. pero tú también date unas vueltas por aquí, Shun  
  
-Claro, todo un placer. Cuando vayas a Japón, podrás conocer a Ikki  
  
-Sí.  
  
Los chicos guardaron silencio unos minutos, ambos mirando el mar. Shun esperaba con tantas ansias el día en que volvería a Japón. June lo único que quería era que ese día se tardara mucho. porque, al igual que siempre, todas las personas que ella quería, algún día la dejaban sola.  
  
-Oye June.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos  
  
-Claro, Shun, ¿por qué lo dudas?  
  
-No lo sé. de pronto me vino un presentimiento medio raro  
  
-El medio raro aquí eres tú, parece que el sueño te está afectando. Mejor vamos a dormir, Shun, es tarde, y tenemos entrenamiento mañana  
  
-Sí, buenas noches, June  
  
-¡Hasta mañana!- la chica se fue corriendo, siendo observada por Shun, que sin poder evitarlo, recordó su lindo rostro nuevamente.  
  
********  
  
-¿Por siempre amigos?- repitió Shun, sonriendo. La chica bajó la cabeza  
  
-Por siempre amigos, no tienes porqué dudarlo.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo, June?  
  
-Nada. ¿recuerdas que quería conocer la nieve?  
  
-Sí. cumpliste uno de tus sueños.  
  
-En Navidad, y hoy comienza otro año. se supone que todos deberíamos estar felices de haber pasado uno más  
  
-¿Y tú no?- le preguntó Shuna su amiga. Él no podía ser más feliz: estaba con sus amigos, Navidad, Ikki estaba con él, y también Juneth  
  
-Sí.- la chica se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, sin decir palabra  
  
Shun la miró salir sin decir palabra. No entendía qué la había puesto así. Hasta ese momento habían reído mucho los dos y él no le había dicho nada antipático, como para que ella se enojara o algo  
  
"Vamos, Shun, ¿para qué te engañas?", le dijo una voz en su cabeza  
  
"¿Engañarme?. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco."  
  
"Claro que no, sabes perfectamente que June se puso así porque tú le dijiste que por siempre serían amigos"  
  
"¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?, le expresé lo que de verdad sentía, y yo quiero siempre ser su amigo"  
  
"¿Quieres ser sólo su amigo, o quieres estar siempre con ella?"  
  
"¿Estar siempre con ella?, claro que quiero estar siempre con ella. no entiendo a donde quieres llegar"  
  
"¿No te has puesto a pensar que el hecho de que te molestara que Reda le declarara su amor significa más que tu supuesta protección hacia ella?"  
  
"¿Más que protección?, Reda la golpeó una vez; perfectamente podría hacerlo nuevamente"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando la vez a los ojos?"  
  
"Que nada me falta"  
  
"¿Y cuando ríe?"  
  
"Que todo es perfecto"  
  
"¿Sacas alguna conclusión?"  
  
-La amo.- murmuró en voz alta  
  
"¡Muy bien, Shun!. Ahora paso dos. ¿Recuerdas en qué momento ella se puso triste?"  
  
"Cuando le dije que seríamos amigos por siempre"  
  
"Vamos mejorando. En ese caso, ¿por qué se puso así?"  
  
"Porque le dije que seríamos amigos"  
  
"¿Eso significa?"  
  
"Significa."  
  
-¡Shun!- Seiya abrió la puerta, por primera vez lo vio vestido de etiqueta -¿Qué tal me veo?  
  
-Muy bien, Seiya- dijo Shun mirándolo  
  
-Gracias, ¿y tú aún no te cambias?. Ya todos estamos listos, hasta Ikki está vestido formal  
  
-¿Ikki?  
  
-Es una ocasión especial, ¡es Año Nuevo!. Vamos, cámbiate y baja con nosotros  
  
-Iré en un momento  
  
Shun se bañó y se puso el traje que Saori le había dado para esa noche, sonrió al imaginarse a todos vestidos así. Bajó al salón  
  
Todos conversaban con todos. Estaban presentes los caballeros dorados, los de Asgard y los generales de Poseidón. Todos se veían muy felices y disfrutando. también a TODOS vestidos de etiqueta  
  
-¡Hola Shun!- escuchó, y vio a Sorrento  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias  
  
Shun caminó y vio a sus amigos y hermano, que conversaban con Milo, Kamus y Aioria  
  
-Hola- dijo Shun  
  
-Hasta que bajaste, hace rato que te esperamos- dijo Seiya -Quedan treinta minutos  
  
-¿Sólo treinta?  
  
-Sí, Shun, y recuerda que a la primera persona que debes felicitar es a una mujer- le dijo Kamus, cerrándole el ojo  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Eres el único que se queda sin pareja, al menos de su grupo. Y recuerda que dicen que si saludas a alguien del sexo opuesto, encontrarás a un amor por ahí  
  
-Esas no son más que tonteras- dijo Ikki  
  
-No creas, Ikki, que yo también tenía entendido lo mismo- dijo Seiya  
  
-Es verdad- apoyó Hyoga. Ikki se encogió de hombros  
  
-Mira Shiriu, ahí llegó Sun-rei- Shiriu sonrió y se fue con ella  
  
-Mejor voy con ella- dijo -Quiero que sea a la primera que salude  
  
Después, aparecieron Flare (se fue Hyoga), Saori (se fue Seiya), Sheena (se fue Ikki), y también Marín (se fue Aioria). Al rato, Shun se quedó sólo con Milo y Kamus. Hasta que Shun vio a June llegar.  
  
La chica llevaba un vestido azul de noche, se veía muy bonita. Quedaban diez minutos. Shun se acercó a ella  
  
-Hola June.- le dijo, la chica lo miró y le sonrió  
  
-Hola Shun. yo. quería pedirte disculpas por mi manera de salir de tu cuarto, no se qué me pasó, en realidad.  
  
-No importa. te ves muy bonita  
  
-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.- Shun sonrió  
  
"Es ahora o nunca"  
  
-June, quiero decirte algo  
  
-¡Sólo cinco minutos!  
  
Shun miró a los demás y se dio cuenta que ahí no podría hablarle bien  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Acompáñame.- la tomó de la mano y salió con ella a un balcón  
  
-June.  
  
-Dime Shun- dijo ella bastante extrañada  
  
-June. ¿por qué te pusiste triste cuando te dije que siempre seríamos amigos?  
  
"Idiota, eso no era"  
  
-¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué te hace pensar que fue eso?  
  
-Bueno. yo lo supongo- dejó pasar unos momentos  
  
-Shun, ¿qué quieres decirme?- insistió la joven, Shun se puso nervioso  
  
-Yo.  
  
-¡Diez!  
  
-Mira.  
  
-¿Qué Shun?  
  
-¡Siete!  
  
Shun se acercó a June, quedando al frente de ella  
  
-¡Cinco!  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo en un murmullo June, Shun se armó de valor  
  
-Hoy lo comprendí  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Tres!  
  
-June. yo  
  
-¡Dos!  
  
-Yo. te  
  
-¡Uno!  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!  
  
Pero ellos no lo escucharon, lo único válido era el amor que sentían por el otro. Era lo más importante. También el beso que se estaban dando  
  
-Yo también te amo, Shun  
  
-Lo sé.- se volvieron a besar  
  
-Mira tú, qué pareja más bonita, ¿no lo crees, Hyoga?  
  
-Claro, Seiya. Y en un muy buen momento  
  
-Eso es verdad- apoyó Shiriu  
  
-Era algo que se veía venir- dijo Ikki, que estaba abrazando a Sheena. Shun y June sonrieron  
  
-En realidad, vinimos a buscarlos- dijo Sheena -La fiesta está adentro, y se viene muy buena. Después tendrán tiempo de quedarse solitos  
  
Shun y June se miraron sonriendo, se abrazaron y siguieron a sus amigos  
  
Sheena tenía razón: les quedaba mucho por delante aún.  
  
FIN 


End file.
